


You're not allowed to die

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever made hospital chairs clearly never had to sit in one for hours on end, Isaac thought unhappily as he shifted for what felt like the twentieth time in five minutes. Yet even the idea of leaving her side for a moment was to painful. If he had to suffer a little in order to be there when her eyes fluttered open then it was worth it. He just hoped it would be soon just so it was no longer a what if, if she'd survive. He couldn't lose her. He already lost to much and losing her before he even had a chance to tell her how he felt, well the pain was just to much to hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not allowed to die

Who ever made hospital chairs clearly never had to sit in one for hours on end, Isaac thought unhappily as he shifted for what felt like the twentieth time in five minutes. Yet even the idea of leaving her side for a moment was to painful. If he had to suffer a little in order to be there when her eyes fluttered open then it was worth it. He just hoped it would be soon just so it was no longer a what if, if she'd survive. He couldn't lose her. He already lost to much and losing her before he even had a chance to tell her how he felt, well the pain was just to much to hold.

His hand shook slightly as he reached out clasping hers in both of his. Her skin to cold to be natural, just another reminder of the fact that she was on the brink of death. "I swear to God, Cora, you better wake up. I want to see those eyes of yours again. Hear those snarky comments you always have. I just need to know that you're okay. I can't deal with this, okay?" The question hung in the air the only response was the continuing beeps from a nearby machine. He had known he wouldn't get a reply tonight anyways. 

He was there when it happened, and despite the guilt that ridden him because of that he was also aware that there was no possible way he could have saved her. He hated that he had been powerless in the moment she needed him to be strong. That was a huge reason why he kept his feelings to himself for so long. She deserved someone who could protect her instead of someone who was completely useless and could only watch while she got hurt.

Even with his advanced hearing he hardly noticed at Ms. McCall came into the room looking over the young man that she had come to think of a son. "Isaac," her voice was soft but even he heard the worry behind it, "It doesn't do anyone any good if you don't get some rest. I swear I won't let anyone come in here if you do."

His head snapped up from where it was bent over her hand as he looked up into the same dark brown eyes that her son held, "I can't. I couldn't be the man she needed at the warehouse. I can at least be the man she needs now."

He knew how he looked. He hadn't slept in over twenty four hours and if he could count the amount of times he cried he was sure it would be more embarrassing than a teen girl's heart break. But this was his world laying in a hospital bed dying. Sure he had other reasons to live. Scott, Derek, and even Stiles on the good days. But none of it was worth it if Cora wasn't around to make some snappy comment. And sure he was certain he sounded like every other naive teen in love, but he knew what pain was like. He knew those darkest moments, the kind of fear that no one should know, and he knew for once in his life those moments were far between because of her and he knew they would be all that much worse if he were to lose her.

He heard the shuffling of feet as she made her way to sit in the empty chair beside him and did her best to wrap her arms around him with the arm rests in her way. She ignore the jabbing sensation it meant because he needed her and a little pain was worth it. Reaching up she began stroking his head in a way Scott had confided in her helped soothe him in the hopes it would be much the same for him, "You're not going to lose her. I for one won't let that happen, and besides she's stable now. She's going to pull through, we're just waiting for her to wake up." While she talked she felt him lean into her seeking the comfort she gave physically. It didn't matter what she said though, he wouldn't believe it until he saw it for himself.

"I just-," his words came to a stop as he felt his control over his emotions slip. He wanted to voice how he felt but words were failing him as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Shhh," Melissa whispered as she pulled him tighter against her, "I know. And when she wakes up you need to make sure she knows too, okay? You can't keep living like this, and she deserves to know her options. Because she is going to live. And she is going to love you in return."

"How do you know? My own fa-,"

She cut off his words with a kiss to his forehead, "Because your not the man he made you out to be. Because I love you, and Scott loves you. And she would be crazy not to see the amazing young man she has before her okay?" She didn't give him a moment to fight as she stood up looking down at him kindly, "I have to get back to work but I'll be back with some food soon, okay? Just promise me to think about it." He gave her a dutiful nod as he sat back in his seat his eyes falling back upon Cora's still body.

He knew Melissa was right. He was no help to her on no sleep but he could hardly think of leaving her side right now. He knew if she saw what he was about to do she would make so many dog jokes but as he curled up on the floor beside her bed he hardly cared about that. As long as he could hear tell them it made the humiliation worth it. Besides it wasn't as if he was going to pass out for very long. Just a quick nap. 

A bubble of laughter pulled him from his sleep. The light was blinding when he first tried to open his eyes but when a crisp, "You take the whole dog thing a little to seriously don't you?" filled the air he sat up quickly his eyes widening as he saw Cora sitting up in bed with a teasing smile on her lips. She might not look like the Cora he loved but at least she looked a lot less like death than she had previously.

"You're awake," he blurted out not pausing to try and think of something that was a lot less obvious to state.

"Well no shit, Sherlock. What gave you that impression?" She asked as he scrambled to sit in the chair he had spent so long in already. 

He began stretching his tired muscles just shaking his head before muttering, "Well at least you're back." under his breath.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She asked. He didn't have to look up to know that her arms were folded across her chest glaring at him. 

He chuckled lightly as he glanced up at her, "Just that I missed all of this." He admitted somewhat shyly as he looked up at her through his eyelashes.

"D'aww how sweet," She said although he could hear the teasing banter as she reached out resting her palm on his cheek, "Now where's the food? Nearly dying makes me hungry. Although I'm sure they won't let me eat any burgers or anything."

"You'd think nearly dying would change you at all. If anything it's quite scary how still very Cora like you seem to be."

He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she smiled sweetly at him, "It's a gift. Now are you going to go find my food for me or do I have to brave the hospital alone."

He knew she was quilting him into doing what she wanted but the image of her laying in that bed close to death was still ingrained in his brain. He would have crossed oceans as long as it meant keeping her safe and happy. "What do I get if I bring back the food you desire?" He knew already he wouldn't ask for anything but it was always nice to play with her for at least a little bit.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she sat back in the bed, "I'll kiss you or something. I just want food. And not that hospital crap."

He stood slowly as if debating if he really would go get her something before shaking his head, "Fine. But keep your hospital germs to yourself when I come back." 

Almost out the door he nearly slammed into Melissa who was carry a bag that smelled as if it contained Chinese food. Pausing she looked behind him to see Cora was indeed now awake before looking back up at Isaac with a knowing smile as she shoved the back in his hands, "Oh looks like our patient is awake now. I'm just going to leave this here and let you two talk." She didn't pause as she winked at him and quickly left the two alone.

Isaac returned to his seat shaking his head not daring to mumble the thoughts on his head. He knew she'd easily pick up on 'nosey mothers' and 'I'll tell her on my own time'. If he was going to tell her he didn't want her to know before hand.

He had barely sat down when Cora began snatching up the food and quickly began dividing it between the two. He looked up at her glaring, "Who said I was sharing?" He asked trying to sound as rough as he could but he knew it wouldn't be enough to scare her.

"I did," she said shrugging as she smiled at him as if she knew just how to get him to bend to her will. Screw her, he thought. Except he knew given the right situation he would. "Oh come on! We both know you would have shared anyways. So why not cut the bullshit and just get into the food? I'm starving after all. You don't want me to starve to death do you?"

"You're lucky I love you," He spat the words out hoping she took it jokingly as he reached over grabbing a container and a pair of chop sticks willing her to not analyze his words. Her silence however made him doubt his luck as he looked up and saw her slightly widened eyes, "What?" He asked quickly.

She shook her head before looking at him, "Nothing. I just- was thinking of a dream I had or something. Not a big deal." The words were fast as they fell from her lips. He noted the way her hands shook as she reached for her own container and began opening. She may have said it was nothing but he had learned to read her body language over the last few months. 

Sighing quietly he put the food down knowing if he didn't say something now there was a good chance he never would. "Look, I meant it. Okay? I'm not going to give you some long romantic speech about how you change me or whatever they do in movies. But I meant it. If you don't then that's cool. I've gotten use to being the guy that is just in the shadows. It's not a big dea-," 

His words were quickly cut off by a pair of lips on his. He couldn't help but reach up running his hands through her hair to hold her in that moment. When she pulled away slightly breathless it was with a slight smile, "I swear if you give some romantic speech we're breaking up."

He was still lost in the kiss that he almost missed her words that had him confused, "Break up?"

"Well if you love me and I love you, it only makes sense we date. Why waste our time?" She asked tilting her head in a way that she had to know would make him bend to her will. It wasn't fair how gorgeous yet adorable she really could be.

"You make a good point, besides if we're going out I get to do more of this," he whispered before their lips came together again. Something he completely planned on doing over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you want to send me my tumblr is beautifulintelligentandimmune


End file.
